Son of the Underworld
by RiptideFTW
Summary: Percy's mother died when he was 4 putting him in foster care. Percy's been forced to move around from house to house because of 'freak accidents' 1 day Percy has had enough and runs away. While running from a cyclops he stumbles upon a clearing in the woods where he sees 2 men arguing. What happens if these 2 men are actually the Roman gods Pluto & Apollo
1. Chapter 1, I accept

**EDITED (read note at the end)**

**Hello Fanfiction, This is the first chapter of my first fanfic i'm really hyped for this fanfic I've been thinking of writing it for months. I've also noticed that there aren't many good Percy x Reyna (Preyna) fanfics so i'm hoping you guys enjoy this one. Thanks enjoy the chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

I was on the run and had been for the past 2 weeks with only small breaks. All the food I ate had to be either stolen or hunted, I had no choice. I've only slept for about 10 hours in the last 2 weeks, in other words I was exhausted. See I'm a 8 year old boy, my name's Percy, I never met my real dad, my mother died in a car crash when I was 4, so I don't remember much about her. I've been moving from foster home to foster home, everywhere I went I would be called a freak because everywhere I went bad things happened. People at schools said I am a curse, and in a way I am, wherever I go freak accidents happened. Like in school last year I was on a field trip and accidentally shot a cannon at my school bus, I wasn't aiming for the school bus. I was aiming for this giant black dog (hellhound), it was 8 feet in height and at least 10 feet long, huge, but of course no one believed me.

So at the moment I was running from a really big tall man, well I wasn't sure if it was human because he only had 1 eye. I was running through a forest trying to lose the beast but from the crunch of twigs a few feet behind me I knew it was still pretty close. I didn't know what I would do this time I couldn't run much longer and would collapse from sheer exhaustion. I needed a plan and I needed it fast. I saw a clearing up ahead and saw 2 men arguing. Maybe they could help… or they could be monsters too… I had no choice so with my last bit of strength I managed a small sprint to the clearing. As soon as I was close both their heads snapped towards me all I could say was "help" before losing consciousness.

LINE BREAK

I woke up in a rather comfortable bed inside a large tent, I heard voices outside and was instantly on full alert. I tip-toed to the door as quietly as I could. "Come on uncle he's innocent give him a chance!"

I had to strain my ears to hear the other man's voice because it was quieter "It doesn't matter now both my brothers have broken the oath they made me swear with them, and this boy is the result." he said quietly but angrily.

"Well what they did was wrong but it wasn't the boys fault" he seemed to hesitate before he said "Imagine what would happen if you adopted him, he would be the one of the prophecy you could train him to be the best warrior possible, representing the court of hades and I would train him to be as awesome as me!"

The other man seemed to hesitate a bit before saying "Alright Apollo, I will try and since he is roman after a few years of training we will send him to the roman camp with his combined powers of me, you, his father and his training he should easily be able to rise to praetor." He smiled before adding "He will be the greatest hero of all time, I can feel it. Now, please wake him up Apollo" I heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards my tent and even though I was immensely confused I hurried to the bed and pretended to sleep. After a few seconds the tent flap opened and who I guessed was Apollo walked in. Apollo looked young, in his early twenties he had bright blonde hair and bright golden eyes, like little suns.

He started walking towards me and I pretended to wake up with a yawn he looked surprised for a second before he got a big grin on his face and said "Hi I'm Apollo what's your name" seeing my scared look he quickly added " don't worry I'm here to help" For some reason I instantly believed him (Apollo is the god of truth).

So I answered "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson"

"Ok well if you don't mind please follow me, I want you to meet someone"

So he led me outside and we saw a tall man with Olive skin, Oily black hair and a look of authority. He was looking towards me watching me carefully. When we reached him he said "Hello young Perseus, I am Pluto." He shared a look with Apollo before saying "Perseus have you heard about Greek or Roman Mythology?" I nodded

"Well you see, the gods still live today, Apollo and I are gods we are in our Roman forms right now."

"Wait, so you are Pluto like god of the underworld and He is Apollo god of the Sun!"

"Yes young Perseus and your Father is another god an Olympian nonetheless. Would you like to know who he is?"

I contemplated for a second whether or not I really wanted to know but decided there was no harm in knowing which Olympian was my father "Yes please, Mr. Pluto"

"Your father is Neptune god of the seas" I stood there awed at that "Now young Perseus I have an offer for you"

"Yes?"

"Well I would like to adopt you, you would gain all my powers while keeping your fathers, and I would raise you down in the underworld and train you to be the best. You would be the Prince, and Heir to the underworld!"

Percy froze, had this man, no god just offered to adopt him. Most of his life he had spent with people who either hated or feared him. He had gone family to family home to home but he never really had a place he called his home. This god, Pluto was offering him a new family a new home of course Pluto could end up like the rest hating him, fearing him or even using him but something about Pluto made the offer sound sincere. While Percy was deep in thought contemplating whether or not to accept, Pluto started frowning wondering why the boy hesitated so much. Did he not come off as a nice person? He had been called gloomy and dark before. All these thoughts were immediately replaced with a huge grin as Percy said his next words.

"I accept your offer…" Percy came forward and awkwardly hugged Pluto, the he whispered so quietly Pluto almost missed it _"Dad!"_

**For those who read the un-edited version of this, I just fixed some grammatical mistakes and changed the meeting with Pluto a little bit it will not affect the story.**

**So do you like it. I thought it was pretty good. Feel free to give ****constructive**** criticism and suggestions**  
><strong>Don't forget to Follow, Fav, an review<strong>  
><strong>Have a nice day<strong>  
><strong>~RiptideFTW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, Happy Birthday!

**PJandLGequalsLove: ****Awesome can't wait for the next chapter**

**Me: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**Bezai:**** What is Reyna's part?**

**Me: this story is a Percy/Reyna (Preyna) pairing**

**WaveHex21646: ****Criticism: you haven't written another chapter! This is amazing!**

**Me: Thanks, and I'm sorry for not updating fast enough**

** Sorry for not updating in so long I really don't have an excuse, sorry. Anyways thanks for all the positive support I really enjoy it but please if even if it's a little harsh I want your feedback on this story. To me reviews are the most important because they tell you what you are doing right and wrong so I want you input. Other than that thanks for all the support. Enjoy the chapter!**

_~6 months later~_

I had now been in the underworld for half a year, and let me tell you once I got past the gloomy colors and the overall dullness of the place it's really really awesome! Every day I do sword fighting with Achilles. I also do Archery with my brother Orion and occasionally Apollo when he had time. Hades would train me on my underworld powers (shadow travelling, hiding in shadows, etc.) and Theseus and Orion trained me on my water powers. I protested on using them at first but Pluto told me that I had to use every advantage I had while fighting and my water powers could greatly change a fight against a hard opponent.

I've become Friends with all my teachers even outside of training, me and Apollo also have grown close and often play pranks on each other and too others he occasionally takes me to the up to the world of the living for walks and big pranks. I and Pluto are like any over-protective father and son now. Even though he pushes me very hard in training if anyone were to lay a finger on me he'd kill them in a second. I also can't go up to the world of the living without contacting him every hour and I have to be home by 7:00 pm sharp.

_~Hi my name is line break~_

_Slash, parry, duck, roll, swing, slash. _I and Achilles were currently training and after 6 months I had got a lot better, he said I was a natural and would be the best swords-man ever in a no-time. I seriously doubted that Achilles could beat me with 1 hand behind his back he was amazing. He had helped me a lot I could now easily beat any minor monster with one hand behind my back. Sword fighting came a lot more naturally to me than anything even my powers. A sword now felt so natural in my hand it just felt like an extension to my arm.

So as I fought Achilles give me tips and would point out the weakness in my strategy. "Your guard is too low!" he said as he smacked me in ribs with the flat of his sword. He had recently taught me a new dis-arming maneuver and we were both in perfect position so I went for it. I pressed my blade against his and twisted putting all my weight against it. We both went silent as I now had my sword against his undefended chest and his sword lay a few feet away on the ground. I grinned and said "do you yield?"

He hesitated then looked up at me with a huge grin and said "I yield"

Are heads snapped to the left as we heard loud clapping "Only 6 months and my son has already bested Achilles!" he then added "I'm so proud of you"

I blushed and mumbled "it was just luck"

Achilles turned to me and said "luck! That was definitely not luck that was amazing you saw your chance and you took it! BRILLIANT!" he shouted his eyes twinkling.

Pluto chuckled and patted me on the back as I sighed in defeat.

"Cheer up it's your birthday tomorrow!" Oh yeah did I forget to mention I was turning 9 tomorrow.

"I your mother and Apollo have been planning this for a long time" Yeah my mother well step-mother, Persephone, she's amazing! Though she has the tendency to act like she's just drank 10 cups of coffee! I call her mom and love her to bits but she will never fully replace my real mother who the ancient laws forbid me from visiting. I didn't like to talk about her and people understood that, they knew she was a sensitive subject so they didn't bring her up.

I was pretty excited for my birthday tomorrow I Mom & Dad have planned a huge party for me and everyone is invited even Mercury (Hermes) who I had met a few times with Apollo and he was really fun to hang around. Me him and Apollo had once gone to an office building and on the day off we had put soap on all the hallway floors. It was great we watched the whole thing on a TV by using the footage from their security cameras. I don't know why but watching a bunch of serious people in business suits slipping and sliding is hilarious.

Other than my teachers Mom, Dad, Apollo and Mercury I hadn't really hung out with anyone else other than short conversations with mortal playground kids. My dad said that when I was 11 he would let my presence be known to the other gods so I could freely travel. He was really hesitant and scared off showing me to them incase Zeus thought I was to powerful and killed me. I told him not to worry even if Zeus thought that the other Olympians would stop him, Apollo and Mercury were so nice and cool I thought there's no way the other Olympians could be that bad letting a demi-god that they didn't know be killed because Zeus thought he would be too powerful. Dad still seemed unsure but agreed nevertheless.

~I'm a line break~

As I entered the palace (Achilles had gone back to Elysium and Pluto had gotten ahead of him) my mom (Persephone) tackled me in a hug. "Baby I'm so proud of you your father told me you beat Achilles in a sword fight!"

"Mom it's not that big a deal calm down" I said embarrassed

"Not that big a deal, honey you are not even nine years old and you've beaten the best swordsman in history, it's a huge deal!"

"Mom" I wined

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm just really proud of you honey" she give me a kiss on the cheek then said "Now get to sleep young man tomorrows a big day!"

So with that happy thought I went to my room and slept.

~Line break~ 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted Mom and Dad

I woke up yawning and said "thanks but couldn't you have waited till after I woke up"

"Now what's the fun in that, come on sleepy head today is a big day you are now nine and your party starts in 2 hours so get dressed and be ready to eat in 20 minutes" Mom said as she left the room.

"You heard her hurry up and get dressed you wouldn't want to be late to your own party now would you" Said dad as he exited.

So I quickly took a shower and got dressed excited on what was to come. I wore a black button shirt, Navy blue jeans and a pair of black converse. As I unsuccessfully finished trying to tidy my messy hair I went to the table to eat. I was pleasantly surprised to see Pancakes for breakfast, my favorite. My mother smiled knowingly at me as I took a seat. I wolfed down my pancakes as mom and dad explained that for the party first the guests would arrive at 11:00 then we would talk and just hang for 30 minutes. Next we would be having a fancy lunch specially made for my birthday. After that we would cut the cake hang out some more and finally to the presents.

"Sounds great I said as I left the room to the archery range to quickly get some practice before the actual party started.

~Line break~

I rushed to the palace after 45 minutes of practice there was only 15 minutes left till the party and I didn't want any of the guests arriving before me. I quickly entered and shut the door behind me greeting my parents. Just as I was about to sit down the doorbell rang I rushed to it opening the door to see Theseus and Orion, "Happy birthday Perce!" they said happily

It thanked them and we all sat down in the living just chatting about 5 minutes later there was another ring on the bell and in came Achilles who greeted me with a cheerful happy birthday. We then went into a rapid discussion of how I had beaten him in sword fighting and I just blushed in the corner not liking the amount of attention on me. At precisely 11:06 a grinning Apollo and a laughing Hermes (they were in their Greek form for the party) arrived. They turned to Percy and said "Happy Birthday Percy!" "_Happy birthday Percy!"_ added George and Martha.

Percy thanked them and gave them hugs (he hasn't seen them in a month because of council stuff) "Thanks guys, I missed you"

"We missed you too Perce" Said Apollo

So they all went to the living room and chatted and on went Percy's birthday everyone smiling and having fun Apollo and Hermes teasing Percy and everyone laughing along.

~Line break~

Now it was time to open the gifts, this as most nine year old boys including Percy would agree is the best part of a party.

"Me first!" said Hermes

Hermes went up to Percy and handed him a pouch as Percy looked at it curiously Hermes excitedly said "It has an infinite amount of any currency in the world except drachmas which you get 10 per week of!" Percy immediately raised his eyebrows at the bag and reached inside. 100 dollars I thought and sure enough I felt a bill come in my hand I brought it out for everyone to see as Hermes stood their grinning like a fool. Percy turned to Hermes happily and give him a hug saying "thanks it's awesome!"

_"It was actually my idea" hissed George "it was __**my**__ idea" Martha hissed back_

"Thank you George and Martha" Percy said still grinning!

"Our turn" Said Theseus pointing to himself, Achilles and Orion. Orion came up first and brought out a ring. Percy put it on it was made of pure silver with a black line in the middle 'Twist it" he said excitedly, So Percy did so and it transformed into a beautiful bow, Silver with a black leather grips and a black string. "It automatically loads an arrow if you pull on the string" Percy looked up at his friend happily and said "Thank you so much!"

Theseus stepped forward and brought out a black leather bracelet which he handed to me "pull on the bracelet" I experimentally pulled on it and an egg shaped shield formed on my arm it had the symbol of Hades big in the middle and on top of that a slightly smaller trident and under it the symbol of Apollo. The shield was front of the Shield was pure black except the symbols and the back was a sea green. I gave Theseus a huge hug which he happily returned.

Achilles took a step forward and offered me a black pen with green rings, I looked at him questioningly but he simply said "take off the cap" when I did it elongated into a 4 foot long sword (like riptide). This sword was made of stygian iron and had a leather grip in between the blade and the grip was a silver skull with a ruby in its mouth. "Press the ruby" he said bouncing like a 5 year old. I did and the blade was instantly surrounded by a ring of fire and it was real fire I could feel the heat. It looked so cool. So I recapped and tackled Achilles in a hug "Thank you so much"

Apollo took this as his cue to step forward and say "My turn!" Percy turned to words him and Apollo brought a belt with 2 dagger sheathes loaded with really cool looking daggers, they had black grips and golden blades. "The belt will look like a normal belt when u want it to just think about it and it will happen also the daggers automatically refill as soon as you pull them out!" Percy looked at him with a massive grin and said 1 word "AWESOME!"

Hades and Persephone stepped forward and hades handed him a silver chain necklace with a black key, "Turn the key as if you were opening a door" Persephone said. Percy did so and when he did midnight black armor formed on his body with a Black Skull as a Helmet. It looked extremely cool and on his neck, shoulders, elbows and knees the armor was like dragon scales making it extremely flexible but still strong. "Damn Perce you look awesome" Said Apollo and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Err Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How do I get the armor off?"

"Oh, just pretend you're locking an imaginary door"

Percy did so and as he turned it the key off his necklace formed in his hand and the armor came off.

"Thank you so much guys you made this the best birthday ever!" I said enthusiastically

**So how do you like the chapter was it good?**

**I was wondering if you would rather have me always call the gods in the Greek form or would you like it to be Roman with Romans and Greek with Greeks?**

**Please review I need your feed back**

**Have a nice day!**

**~RiptideFTW**


	3. Chapter 3, Olympus

**Rider-84: ****Good story so far. I would say that you should have it Romans with Romans and Greek with Greek.**

**Me: thanks for the feedback, I'll try to do the Roman with Roman and Greek with Greek but just warning you I might mess up the roman bit cause I don't know it as well.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

~2 years and 1 day later~

I ducked under a dagger aimed at my face I then swiped at the opponent behind me which he easily parried. He swung his sword at me while my other opponent swung a dagger at my neck. I jumped into a backflip over my opponent with the sword putting my sword to his neck I quickly reached with my other hand to the belt on my waist and brought out a dagger which I quickly aimed at opponent number 2. No one moved for 3 seconds then Mr. dagger made a move toward me and ducked just as my dagger passed where his head had been a moment ago. I needed to distract Mr. sword long enough to go for his friend. So I slammed the back of his head with the flat of my blade knocking him out. I then ducked as an arrow sailed an inch over my head. I turned the ring on my finger bringing out my bow and fired three shots in rapid succession towards my opponent. He barely managed to dodge them and had now was forced to bring out his daggers as I had come in close with my sword.

I swung at his legs, he immediately brought his daggers to deflect the blow, which left his upper-body wide open. I didn't hesitate to drop my sword mid-blow and bring one dagger to the front of his neck and my other one to the back of his neck. "Do you yield?" I asked.

Orion hesitated frowning before sighing "I yield"

I grinned removing my daggers from his neck and sheathing them, going over to check on Achilles who had a small bump on his head from my earlier blow. I was worried for a second until he rolled over jumped on my unarmed self and put his sword to my neck. "Do you yield?" He said a face splitting grin on his face.

"Hey that was unfair I was checking if you were okay!" all he did was put his sword a little closer to my throat. I sighed and mumbled "I yield"

He immediately got off me and went to go high five Orion while I got up. "You shouldn't have lowered your guard to check on me, there is no room for mercy in war"

"But I"

"No buts now go shower today is a big day for you"

Yeah today was a big day Pluto as promised was taking me to the Olympians to announce my presence today. He was still terrified so I was going to be under his, Persephone's, Apollo's and Mercury's protection. He has also planned every little detail every scenario in his head making a plan. So basically Hermes and Apollo were going to announce for an emergency council meeting. While Hades and Persephone were going to be there to I was going to be with them. Then Hades figured Zeus would ask why the council meeting was called and why Hades was there. Hades would then explain the story of how he had found me a son of Neptune and adopted me. He would then explain how he thought I could be the child of the Roman or Greek prophecy or maybe even both and how he had personally trained me and made me loyal to Olympus.

Then there it was likely to be a vote of whether or not I would be killed, dad guessed Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter would vote for my survival Ares and Athena would be neutral and Artemis, Dionysus, Hera and Zeus would vote for my death. Dad was very scared that he might be wrong and I might be killed anyways, but from what I heard from Mom, Apollo, Hermes, Achilles, Theseus, and Orion about the Olympians he was right and I would survive. So I had a good feeling about today because this meant I would be able to go to the world of the living without having to hide.

~Line Break~

So as I hoped out the shower I Put on my clothes, my ring, my bracelet, my key necklace and I put my pen in my pocket. I walked out of my Room to find my dad and mom waiting for me impatiently. As soon as my dad saw me he rushed forward and said "Are you sure you want to do this I mean you don't have to and I could just conceal you with shadows every time you went to the over world and I"

I cut him off by raising my hand and saying "Dad I'm sure I want to do this, besides the Olympians are going to notice my existence sometime why not just tell them now?"

"We know honey your father and I are just worried about you" Persephone said "it's going to be okay."

Hades looked at her accusingly and said "but what if it's not okay they could kill him, and I don't think I could be fast enough to protect him just one blow from Zeus's bolt and he'll be dead."

"Honey it's okay we'll protect him. I don't think even Zeus is dumb enough to kill Percy knowing both you and Poseidon would declare war against him." Hades seemed to see her logic but he was still extremely nervous.

I shot a thankful look towards my mom before turning to Hades and saying "Dad we should go Hermes and Apollo are waiting for us. We were supposed to meet at Hermes' palace 2 minutes ago.

"Alright" Hades said sighing, we then huddled together as he teleported us to Hermes' palace.

~Line Break~

"Hey Perce you excited?" Apollo asked with his usual grin

"Hell yea! I can go on more pranks with you and Hermes without worrying about the Olympians noticing this is going to be Awesome."

"I know and we just started planning this new prank on Aphrodite and this time you can be in on it too!" Said Hermes.

"Sorry to interrupt but we should go to the council room now" interjected Persephone

So Hades teleported us all to the council room. I took in a breath as I saw the council room It was huge with 12 bizarre looking thrones arranged in a U-shape. I suddenly grew nervous as I felt the power of just the thrones themselves. What if dad was wrong and Zeus just killed me without a second thought as soon as he learned I was a son of Poseidon and an adopted son of Hades. I steeled my nerves thinking I was doing this for myself and I couldn't afford to look afraid as my dad would cancel the whole operation without a second thought if he saw me.

Hermes gave me an encouraging nod before he went to his throne. Apollo went to his throne before taking out a bow of pure gold and shooting a golden arrow into the air which exploded into a golden firework. As soon as he did so the Olympian gods started teleporting in one by one some with irritated looks on their face and some just plain curious glances. As all 12 Olympians had arrived some started sending me Hades and Persephone curious glances. Poseidon however was staring right at me eyes wide with recognition he then noticed my black irises and the little bits of gold in them they still had a sea green ring but for the main part they were black. This made him send a confused glace towards Hades and Apollo.

"Why was this meeting called and why are Hades and Persephone here with a demigod?" Zeus said, _just as Hades predicted _I thought.

"Well father they are here because of that demigod" Apollo said

This only further confused the Olympians so Zeus said "Explain, Hades"

"This is mine and Persephone's adopted child Perseus" All the Olympians gasped at this cause Hades rarely showed kindness to demigods much less adopt them. Zeus raised an eyebrow this would make said demigod very powerful. "He is originally a child of Poseidon's roman form Neptune." Hades continued

Zeus angrily turned to Poseidon and shouted "YOU BROKE THE OATH"

Poseidon calmly replied "Yes I broke the oath the same one you broke twice, now please let Hades speak for even I do not know how young Perseus is here for I had been told he had died with his mother."

I was confused by this _who would say that_ I wondered curiously.

Hades shot me a look mouthing _later_ before continuing "Me and Apollo found him running from a Cyclops in the forest 2 and a half years ago" Poseidon grew angry upon hearing this for most Cyclops's were his children and apparently one was chasing his son. "He was knocked out from exhaustion so Apollo tended to his wounds and searched his memories while he was out." Poseidon sent Apollo a smile and Apollo responded with a brief nod in acknowledgment "Apollo then convinced me to adopt Percy and take him to the underworld with me to take care of him. For the past 2 and a half years he has been training with me, Apollo, Achilles, Orion and Theseus" Poseidon looked sad remembering his 2 dead children.

"A child that powerful shall not be allowed to live he could turn against Olympus!" Zeus shouted pointing his master bolt at Percy ready to blast him to pieces.

Hades and Poseidon pointed there weapons of power at Zeus, while Hermes, Apollo and Persephone stood around him protectively. "If u dare touch him!" Hades growled threateningly

Zeus looked angrily at Hermes and Apollo who just glared back at him.

Hades then said "I have trained him to protect Olympus but if u dare harm him I will declare war against Olympus and I'm sure Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon and Persephone wouldn't hesitate to join him!" Said Olympians joined his side and nodded their heads in agreement.

Athena being the wise one stepped in before things got worse "Father wouldn't it be simpler to have a vote"

Zeus seemed to calm down at this "Alright who votes for the Poseidon spawn's survival"

Things went as Hades said except what surprised Percy was Athena and Artemis voted for his survival, everyone else seemed surprised by this to so Athena said "He was trained by Theseus who would have trained him well"

"He was trained by Orion and I believe he saved one of my hunters from small pack of hell hounds once, she described him well" Artemis added

Zeus looked accusingly at his 2 favorite daughters but they just rolled their eyes at him.

"Very well he shall live but" Zeus said "He will be sent to camp half-blood to insure his loyalty"

At this I freaked out I couldn't go there I wanted to live with my mom and dad I would miss Achilles, Theseus and Orion. I looked at Persephone who sent me a warm but teary smile I looked at my dad who seemed to be shocked, I was close to tears myself thinking I wouldn't get to meet my friends again. No I would find a way, I had to, I was Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, and adopted son of Hades and Persephone. Blessed by Apollo, and as Achilles said the best swords-man in history. I would find a way but until then "I'm sorry lord Zeus but since I'm Roman wouldn't it be better for me to train at camp Jupiter, also could I visit the underworld occasionally?" Hades and Persephone sent me teary but proud smiles while Zeus seemed to think about this.

"Yes it would be better for you to go to camp Jupiter, and you could visit the underworld occasionally only with my permission of course." I was okay with this, this was the good side of Zeus talking not his pride. "Well that was quite the interesting council meeting, council dismissed Apollo would you please take Perseus to camp Jupiter after he has said his good-byes, Percy you have half an hour be prompt" and with that he flashed away.

**Was it amazing, ok, terrible, REVIEW!**

**Also I want to know should I bring Bianca and Nico or Hazel, I can't bring all of them so either Bianca and Nico or just Hazel?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Ask questions, give me advice, or just say hi.**

**Have a nice day**

**~RiptideFTW**


	4. Chapter 4, All Hail Perseus Jackson

**Extremist: luv it**

**Me: Thanks **

**Lorraine G****: ****I LOVE this so far! And you should add in Bianca and Nico because they are children of Hades and will help Percy out. Great story keep it up!**

**ME: thanks, yes so far I am leaning towards Bianca and Nico, but Hazel is a good option too so I'm still open for suggestions.**

**Guest: Omg please please please put Dakota in this story it's s****ooooooooo gooooood**

**Me: Dakota is going to be in the story but he won't have a major role, and thanks for the input **

As soon as Zeus flashed away all the other Olympians slowly filed out 1 by 1, until it was just me, Hades, Persephone, Apollo and Hermes in the room. Hermes seemed to understand I was in a delicate emotional state right now so he gave me a half-hearted smile before excusing himself and flashing away. Apollo not knowing what to do looked at his shoes awkwardly. If I wasn't saddened by the fact that I would barely get to see my trainers or my parents much anymore I would've laughed. Leave it to Apollo to not know how to act when someone was sad, normally Apollo would crack a joke but since he knew that wasn't exactly going to cheer Percy upright now he didn't. So finally after awkwardly staring at his shoes for a good 30 seconds Apollo cleared his throat and said "I'll be at your palace room in 30 minutes" before flashing away.

That left me and my parents, Hades immediately flashed them all to his palace. "Percy you should probably say goodbye to your teachers first." I nodded sadly.

As I walked to Elysium I thought most people would happily leave this place saying it was gloomy and unwelcoming. To me it was home I had spent the last 2 and a half years of my life here and being forced to leave on such short notice was devastating. I did understand Zeus's motives but couldn't he be a little more trusting of his own brother to train me right. I mean this wasn't breaking any of the ancient laws since I wasn't hades blood born child. So what did Zeus have against it, maybe he was just jealous of the fact that Hades got to be so close to a demigod he loved who loved him back.

I had finally reached their home in Elysium they lived together since they were so close. I knocked on the door and Theseus was immediately there grinning at me "Percy! For a second I thought Zeus had zapped you and I…" he trailed off seeing the sad look on my face.

"He immediately brought me inside to the others and we sat in their living room together as I explained the situation. Achilles being my closest friend looked shocked, Theseus looked close to tears "But Zeus said you can visit, so you can still come here" said Orion

"Zeus said I could visit with his permission I doubt he's going to give it too often" I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Oh" Orion said sadly.

For a second Achilles looked like he was going to cry before he gathered himself up and said "We are brothers we'll get through this, Percy here will find a way to visit us and he better or I'll have to escape the underworld and hunt him down myself. Percy you wouldn't make an old man like me have to go through the trouble of doing that would you"

"Yes Perseus here is too stubborn to be obedient when told to do something, he'll find a way after all he is the best swords man in history at the age of 11!" Theseus said wiping his tears

"Hah, you're right if at 11 Percy can best me and Achilles by the time he reaches adult hood he'll be as strong as Zeus himself!" Shouted Orion

"Thank you I needed that, you guys are teaching me new things without even trying. Don't worry a true brother never gives up on family and we are brothers so we stay together!" I said feeling confident I will find a way to meet them more often.

I hugged them all realizing I only have 12 minutes left to say good bye to my parents. I shadow traveled back to the palace to save time.

Mom was crying on the couch while dad was trying to comfort her being close to tears himself. "No, don't cry mom. I'll find a way visit, I will"

"Make sure too Percy, for nothing will be the same without you. I hate Zeus thinking he can take my son away from me just because you might become disloyal to Olympus, oh I'll show him" She said angrily

"Now honey I'm angry at Zeus too, but please don't do anything irrational for I can't afford to lose you to" Said Hades

"Mom I'll be back remember Zeus said I can visit and even if he doesn't give me permission I'll find a way, I always do. Besides we can still iris message"

Persephone seemed to brighten at this as she turned to me "You have to iris message me every day, you hear me young man. Whenever you have time just do it!"

Despite the mood Hades and Percy chuckled "Of course I will mom, I'll iris message you as much as I can however I only get ten drachmas a week so I can't be messaging you more than once or twice a day"

Persephone smiled satisfied with his answer she then came forward and gave him a big hug saying "You take care of yourself"

After my mom stopped hugging me I looked towards Hades who smiled half-heartedly at me "Don't worry dad I'll be okay"

"I know you will I'll just miss you a lot" he then stepped forward and hugged me and whispered "Be safe I'll be with you every step of the way."

Just as we stopped hugging Apollo flashed in "it's time to go Perce, you got your stuff?" Oh crap I was so focused in saying good-bye I forgot to pack.

My mom seeing the panicked look on my face giggled and said "Don't worry its right here" my mom said handing me a backpack, _how could all my stuff fit in here_ "oh did I forget to mention it's enchanted you just have to think of what you want and it'll come right out, think of it as a parting gift" I smiled my thanks to her before Apollo grabbed my arm and flashed us away.

~**the roman camp will not look the same as the book it will have some similarities but also some differences**~

We landed in a room which I guessed was the meeting room or something because we had just teleported into a meeting, everyone bowed as soon as they saw Apollo.

"No need for that" said Apollo waving his hand dismissively "I have come to day with a demigod, he is a son of Neptune" there were many gasps at this "and an adopted son of Pluto and Proserpina" there were even more gasps at this for the lord of the dead had never adopted before "He is blessed by me and has been trained by only the best heroes" Many people looked at me with curiosity and some with jealousy of the amount of power I held

"You will test him in combat to see which cohort he is taken into, any questions?"

No one moved "Good I will come back to check on him in a few hours" Apollo said before flashing out.

I looked around nervously scratching the back of my neck, before a blond boy around my age stood up walked over to me and stuck his hand out "Hi I'm Jason son of Jupiter and centurion of the fifth cohort, welcome to camp Jupiter" ahh so this was the son of Jupiter I hoped he wasn't as prideful as his father otherwise there would be some issues.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" I said shaking his hand while offering him a smile.

This seemed to prompt others to stand up and greet me, first a girl about 16 years old stood up and said "Hi I'm Gwen daughter of Ceres and Praetor of the twelfth legion, nice to meet you"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune, adopted son of Pluto and Proserpina, blessed by Apollo nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand

So everyone got up and met me one by one the only other ones that suck with me were, this one girl with choppy brown, hair and kaleidoscope eyes she said she was a daughter of Venus and her name was Piper **(I made her Roman just to make the story a little less complicated)** who Jason obviously liked. Then there was this arrogant son of Mars named David who was apparently the other praetor. The last one was this pretty daughter of Bellona named Reyna with pretty obsidian colored eyes and black hair she was the centurion of the second cohort. She was looking at me critically, as if she were seeing how good I was at fighting in her mind making me a little uneasy.

So after all the greetings Gwen, the praetor took my arm and led me towards the coliseum telling me how the fights worked. "You will be put up against one centurion of each cohort one by one starting with the fifth ending with the first. Once you've been beaten by either being knocked out or yielding the centurions of each cohort will decide if they want you or not. Then you will get to choose which cohort you are put into. Also you are not allowed to use any powers in the fights. Do you need a weapon or do you have one?"

"I have my own weapons, but thanks for asking" I said giving her a quick nod of thanks as I entered the arena.

A boy who seemed drunk stumbled in a sword in one hand a shield in the other. "Welcome Dakota son of Bacchus centurion of the fifth!" shouted Gwen

Well I thought this is going to be an easy fight. So I uncapped my pen making my sword appear in my hand. The crowd seemed mildly awed by this for the sword unlike any of theirs was not gold yet black. Dakota took a step towards me and brought his sword into a defensive position. I stepped towards him watching him carefully, he was clearly a very defensive fighter so he probably wouldn't make the first move. I experimentally swung at his legs which he brought his shield down to protect. He took this as a sign to start attacking for he swung at my chest, I easily parried the strike. As he took another step forward I saw an opening in his defense and went for it I slammed his shield with the flat of my blade hard enough that he dropped it I then quickly disarmed him, I pushed him to the ground and held my sword to his throat. "Do you yield?"

"I yield" he said

The crowd cheered I caught the eye of Jason who seemed impressed and then Reyna who looked back at me with newfound curiosity. I was given a bottle of water which I took a few sips put off while my next opponent go ready for battle. Next a son of Apollo entered he had a sword sheathed at his side and a bow out. Seeing his fighting style I pulled on my bracelet revealing my shield.

"Please welcome Matt from the fourth cohort!" Said Gwen causing some cheering

Matt brought an arrow to his bow ready to start as I got ready.

"Begin!" shouted David

Immediately Matt started to fire arrows straight at me in rapid succession, I quickly brought out my shield blocking the arrows. He stopped firing once he realize he couldn't get through my shield I took this as a sign to slowly advance. He started shooting arrows at my feet as I moved making it hard to take a step. So I capped my sword and twisted the ring on my finger making my bow materialize in my hands. I then began to fire arrows back at him over my shield which he barely dodged. I continued to fire arrows as I advanced on him he was now barely dodging them but I didn't have much distance left so as I got close I put back my bow and brought out my daggers. He pulled out his sword which he didn't seem happy about since he was obviously an archer. I swung towards his chest which he instinctively raised his sword to protect, I then proceeded to swing his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall on his face. Before he could get up I put my dagger to his neck and said "Do you yield?"

"I yield" he replied face still in the dirt.

I stuck my hand out to him helping him up "Don't be saddened, I've trained with Achilles, Orion and Theseus probably some of the greatest warriors of all time."

"That doesn't make getting beaten up by an 11 year old much less embarrassing" he chuckled as I helped him up. I decided that he could be a good friend especially since he was a son of Apollo and I was very close with his dad.

I was given the same bottle of water again and noticed people were making bets apparently someone had said I would beat all the centurions and it was currently 78-4. Wow so when I did win, which I was positive that I would 4 people were about to get rich.

"Welcome Kierra from the third cohort" Gwen shouted

Kierra was extremely beautiful obviously a daughter of Venus, she had pale skin, light blue eyes, and brown hair. She held a dagger in her hand and looked to be about 14, I was instantly mesmerized by her. After a second I instantly knew her tactic for Theseus had told me before. She would use her natural beauty to distract opponents which at the same time would make them underestimate them. She was going to come in really close attempting to distract me further and then with a few quick moves she'd have her dagger to my neck. Of course that would only happen if I fell for her trick.

I smirked, I knew exactly what she would try before the fight even begun. Kierra however took my smirk the wrong way thinking I was underestimating her causing her to send an amazing smile my way.

"BEGIN!" shouted David he was watching me with a grin on his face thinking I had fallen for Kierra's little act to. How wrong he was. She immediately started walking towards me as I suspected trying to get in close, I playing along acted dumb-struck and slowly made my way towards her. She smirked oblivious to my hand on my dagger only paying attention to my sword in hand. She had got in real close and I was staring into her e and I was staring into her eyes playing my part.

I saw her strike coming a mile away I dropped my sword and caught her hand with ease. She and the rest of crowd were extremely surprised at this I smirked at her causing her mouth to form an 'O' shape as she realized what was going on. I flipped over myself slamming her into the ground. Not hard enough to do any damage but hard enough to make it hurt. I quickly turned on my heel, placed my knee on her back and had my dagger pressed up against the back of her neck in seconds. I went up real close to her ear and whispered "Do you Yield"

I felt her sigh under me before she loudly said "I yield"

I brought my sword away from her neck and stood up. My water was brought to me again as she left the arena. More bets were being placed the odds were still against me but now a bit more even I saw Jason betting on me. I grinned the odds were now 116-63 against me but better. I noticed Reyna had left the stands but then I remembered she was one of the centurions of the second cohort. Maybe I could fight her she was a daughter of Bellona so she might actually prove to be a challenge.

"Please welcome Reyna centurion of the second cohort!" Gwen shouted.

Reyna walked in holding an imperial gold spear and a dagger sheathed at her side. I knew right away that she was one of the best fighters here. As the fight was about to begin she assumed a battle stance ready to fight. The audience leaned in clearly interested in this fight.

"Begin!" Said David he was also leaning forward in his seat.

Reyna instantly came at me with a flurry of attacks, which I blocked or parried. I quickly caught on to her fighting style she was all offense using momentum putting pressure on her opponent. It was a good technique but Achilles fought similarly and I had practiced with him for 3 years so I could predict her every move. She aimed her hard blow to my side which I parried putting force behind my parry surprising her. I then went into offensive throwing quick blows at her one after the other forcing her into a more defensive fighting style, which she wasn't happy about. I was surprised though she was better than I expected even on defensive. I started getting bored after a while and my arm was getting tired she was sweating hard now so I decided to end it fast.

I feinted to her head with my sword, she as I expected brought her spear up to block the blow, and I quickly turned my sword bringing it down on her spear which clattered to the ground. I dropped my sword and grabbed both my daggers as Reyna grabbed hers I thought it was a little unfair to fight her 2 daggers versus 1 so I dropped 1 of mine. We then started quickly exchanging blows she was now back on the offensive, but because the fight had lasted a while now she was putting more pressure trying to end it quickly. This was a mistake because if I moved out the way she'd fall by her own momentum. As she brought her dagger down in a hard blow, I side-stepped causing her to tumble. I quickly held her down putting my knife to the back of her throat. "Do you yield?"

Her pride was wounded she obviously didn't liked being beaten but nevertheless through gritted teeth she spat "I yield"

As I got up the crowd roared I held out my hand to help Reyna up she looked at it hesitantly, I gave her a look that said 'seriously' causing her to grab my hand and I pulled her up.

As she started walking away I said "Good fight, you did well." She grunted in acknowledgment.

I was brought my water which I now finished handing the bottle to the boy. Apparently there was a change of plans because I noticed a huge movement in the crowd.

Suddenly Gwen shouted "Welcome David Praetor if the twelfth legion and member of the first cohort"

The crowd roared filled with excitement. This would be an interesting fight, everyone seemed to think he was the best warrior in the camp. He was very arrogant though causing me to immediately dislike him. He grinned twirling an imperial gold sword in his right hand enjoying the audience's loud applause. "Only Reyna has ever lasted more than a minute with him and even her barely" said water boy. I sent him a nod of thanks. So this would be some fun, I doubted this guy had anything on Orion or much less Achilles but I was a little tired after the 4 fights. I switched my sword to my left hand which caused a lot of the crowd to cheer at, he scowled at me for taking the spot light away from him. When he noticed my sword hand switch he scowled even more probably thinking I was underestimating him. I was pretty sure I wasn't, I knew how good he was I just knew I was better.

I thought of setting my sword on fire for a second but then quickly changed my mind realizing I'd probably kill him if I did that. He had full armor on so I thought why not before turning my key causing my armor to form. David looked surprised by the sudden appearance of my armor. The crowd just cheered louder.

"Begin!" Shouted Gwen from the stands

With that we quickly attacked each other, I played defensively at first getting a feel of his fighting style. He had a similar style to Reyna except he was a little slower looking for my weaknesses. He tried to quickly knock me out with a few hard blows but I much to his disappointment blocked them with ease. The crowd roared in approval as the clock had hit a minute causing me to be the second person to ever last a minute with him. He just pushed harder, I had to give it to him he was good almost as good as Orion. I however was better even with my weak hand. So I decided it was time to go into offensive mode. The crowd roared as I parried his blow with power and started rapidly sending strike after strike at him. Causing him to move into defensive.

He was still keeping up but just barely so I decided to play with him a bit. Show him a lesson for being so arrogant. So I dropped my sword. The crowd seemed very confused at this thinking I had given up. I just grinned under my helmet David experimentally took a swing at me which I ducked under. He instantly understood what I was doing and got really mad putting all his power behind his strikes. I dodged them all. He was growing more frustrated by the second. He kept swinging and was now throwing insults at me. "Stop running fight back you idiot!" "Fight back you chicken!" "Fight back, you're just as weak as your stupid adoptive father Pluto!" that one got me mad. How dare he insult my father he didn't even know him! So I caught his sword on his next blow. Twisted it around making him leave it quickly turned it around so now the point was pointing towards him. I took a hard swing at his leg cutting through his armor and making a cut. He cried out in pain grabbing his leg I swung the flat of my blade hard onto his head knocking him out and would leave a good sized bruise later.

I dropped the sword on the arrogant son of Mars. The crowd was in an awed-silence as I had just beaten there undefeated and best fighter without even using a weapon. I removed my armor I had felt my sword reappear in my pocket a while ago. So I just stood in the arena awkwardly with David at my feet. I scratched the back of my neck not sure what to do. Gwen being the first to come out of her shock shouted "All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune, adopted son of Pluto and Proserpina, blessed by Apollo, defeater of David praetor of New Rome!"

This caused the crowd to come out of their stupor and cheer deafeningly. I thought I saw Apollo disguised as a demi-god in the crowd. Apparently he had taken apart in the bets because he held a large bag of denarii in his hand. I laughed as he winked at me before flashing away unnoticed. I gave a bow to the Audience laughing as I did so.

"Well that was entertaining someone please take David to the medical tent, everyone else except centurions please return to your regular activities. So slowly everyone filed out of the Coliseum after about a minute or so Jason came up to me with a huge grin "Man that was awesome, you totally destroyed David, and you beat him without a weapon!" He said excitedly "We have to go to the senate house now to decide which cohort you get assigned to."

Jason talked excitedly to me making me and David's fight sound way bigger than it really was as we made our way to the senate house. As we entered Gwen holding the most authority said "Jason please sit down as we now let Perseus choose which cohort he would like to be in" Jason went over to his seat before Gwen continued "As you have won every fight and beaten our undefeated Praetor I'm sure all the cohorts will want you" She looked to the centurions which they nodded at "So Perseus which cohort will you choose?"

It was basically a choice between the first cohort and the fifth. The first was the most respected and had all the best fighters and the most luxuries, however in the fifth being the least respected I wanted to earn them the respect they deserved because from what I heard they were always the last picked always the losing side. They also had Jason who I had immediately clicked with. I just felt like it was my duty to earn them respect I could imagine my teachers would agree with me. So I said "I choose the fifth cohort"

**Yay this the longest so far chapter with over 4000 words.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it**

**People are leaning towards Bianca and Nico right now, No one has said Hazel yet.**

**I'm going to be on vacation for winter break so don't expect any chapters for a while, I'll be gone 2 weeks.**

**Have a nice day**

**~RiptideFTW**


End file.
